The Golden Alliance
by Aranel Fae
Summary: Discontinued. It's up to the O'Connors to reclaim Avalon and rule as it's leaders. And their first duty is to reform the Golden Alliance. OC Fic. Pevensies' appearance later.
1. Prophecy

-----**Chapter 1**-----

**Prophecy**

**A/N:** Ok, so I edited this author's note cuz I didn't like the previous one, lol. Um, this fic is basically about four kids who fall into (literally) a new country. No, it's not based on King Arthur's Avalon but there may be some similarities. If you remember clearly in _Prince Caspian_ I think it was Dr. Cornelius who mentioned that there were other lands west of the mountains from Archenland and Narnia i.e. Telmar. So I decided well why not make another one? So lo and behold, _my_ Avalon. Later on they might meet the Pevensies, I dunno. I might hold a poll or something. Meh…so just go along with me and we'll all see how this turns out, kay? Read and review!

**Disclaimer:** Can't say I own The Chronicles of Narnia when it belongs to C.S. Lewis, can I? I'll make do with saying this world is mine, mine, mine. XD

* * *

The forest stood stock still in the silence. The afternoon sun streamed gently through the canopy of pine leaves. Their fresh scent lingered in the silent woods. A faint rustling of leaves was heard every now and then. The faint rush of water was slightly distinguishable. The nearby stream was flowing towards the south. Suddenly the tranquility of the woods was disturbed by voices that came from farther up the stream. A rabbit that had just emerged from a thicket jumped at the sudden disturbance and dashed back into the bushes just as four shapes tumbled out from a nearby copse and landed on the grass.

"Ow! Emily, geroff me!"

"Sorry."

The four shapes turned out to be children. As they stood and dusted off their clothes, one could make out their connection. The bigger one of the two boys looked around the age of seventeen while the other looked eleven. The two girls looked around the ages of fifteen and nine, and, judging from the same keen, piercing periwinkle eyes that were possessed by all four, they were siblings.

"Where in the world are we?" asked the elder girl looking at their surroundings.

"Certainly not London, Laelyn," said the younger boy.

"Well, I know that for sure, Stephen," said Laelyn sarcastically.

"Stop arguing you two," said the oldest of the four children. "Because it's not going to solve anything."

"Sorry," Stephen and Laelyn muttered together. Little Emily giggled and Stephen frowned at her.

David sighed and put his hands in his pockets. "This is thumping nice. What on earth are we going to do?"

"It sounds like a stream's nearby," said Laelyn. "I think I should like a good drink to quench my thirst."

"Sounds good to me," said Emily. Stephen shrugged. "Let's go find it then. Whole lot of good it'll do, just standing around here like a bunch of idiots."

"We're not idiots," interjected David a little crossly, "And since you're so clever, being a Scout and all in school, why don't you bring us to the stream?"

"David," hissed Laelyn. He arched his eyebrows challengingly back at her. She rolled her eyes and folded her arms with a huff.

"All right," said Stephen, equally unhappy. "Come on, follow me."

They all trooped after him. Stephen led them through a maze of trees, and sometimes right through bushes themselves. David was silent but kept a vigilant eye on the trees and boulders and copses that they passed, until he knew for sure that they had passed the same cluster of hawthorn bushes three times.

"Stephen, we've been walking in circles!"

"Just be patient, all right?" retorted Stephen, stopping and whirling around so suddenly that the girls, sandwiched in between the two boys, were caught completely off guard.

"Patient? It's been hours. We're very tired, and – and thirsty and . . . " David's voice trailed off.

"What's wrong, David?" said Emily, staring at her brother, and then following his gaze. She gave a sharp scream and clutched at her brother's hand. Stephen turned around and yelped and took a few steps back to fall in with his siblings.

"Oh," gasped Laelyn. "David . . ."

From among the trees, a lurking shadow approached them. They all huddled together. Coming towards them was, unmistakable once it emerged out of the shadow of the trees, a lion. David stood in front of his younger siblings in protective stance, though unsure of what he would do.

The lion was bigger than any lion that they had seen before in the zoo. For one, it did not have the monotonous, dull eyes of a normal lion, but soulful and alert grey eyes. The lines on his face spoke of wisdom, the gold of his mane whispered of power. He looked at them very seriously, and then he said in a husky but crisp voice:

"Greetings, Sons of Adam and Daughters of Eve."

They stared at the lion dumbfounded.

"It – it just talked," said Emily, bewilderment showing on her face.

The lion growled. They all jumped in fright.

"I did talk, Daughter of Eve," he said again, this time the voice was softer, more soothing. "And I am real, Sons of Adam. I am not figments of imagination. I am more solid than the trees, and I am existent in this world just as you are." At those words, all of them were experiencing wonderful feelings at the mere presence of this great lion. With his golden mane and solemn, overwhelming eyes he looked truly magnificent.

"Come, with me."

They did, as if all doubts had been erased from their minds. They followed him deeper into the woods and down a forest trail that they hadn't noticed before. Just then David spoke, asking the question that had been lingering in their minds.

"Who are you?"

"I am Aslan the Lion, King of the Woods."

"Where are we?"

"In the Rivan woods, in the land of Avalon."

David looked confused. "The Rivan woods in Avalon?" he repeated.

"But there is no such place," said Laelyn, shaking her head. Emily smiled to herself. Laelyn should know: she was top last term in geography.

"Yes, Avalon does exist. But not in the world as you know it," said Aslan. "Have you not guessed? You are in another world."

"Another world?" stuttered Stephen. "Well, that must be it then. Remember that odd sensation we were feeling just before we arrived here?"

"Yes, but how did we get here? And how do we go back?" asked Laelyn.

"You cannot go back now. You must fulfill your destiny."

There was a pause.

"Destiny?" It was Emily who spoke.

"Yes, destiny. You see, my dear Sons of Adam and Daughters of Eve, a prophecy was made, a long time ago by a very wise wizard. He said that four humans would appear in Avalon and they would take their rightful places as the rulers of this land." He halted and faced the children. "You are those rulers."

"But we can't rule a country!" exclaimed David. "We aren't of age yet. Plus, we are from England! Why, we don't even know that such a place as – as Avalon ever exists! Aren't there any other humans who can carry on this . . . this . . . prophecy?"

"I am afraid there is no choice. Even the Emperor-over-the-Sea cannot change the path that has been laid down by the prophecy. Know only that the prophecy needs to be fulfilled. The line of the Royals has ended some years ago and Avalon is in need of a rightful King and this court, or else this country shall fall into the wrong hands." Aslan spoke with growing solemnity. "Come now. We must hurry. You are needed at the camp."

"Camp?" inquired Emily. "Why a camp?"

"Because we are preparing for a war, dear child. But you are not meant for that fight, youngest of the Daughters of Eve."

She frowned, puzzled. "Why not, Aslan?" It felt both odd and comfortable at once to speak out the Lion's name.

Aslan chuckled. "Because you are too young."

"But…"

"No buts, Daughter of Eve," his voice became serious again. "You will remain at the camp, where, I am certain; there is much help you can offer."

Emily sighed in defeat. Laelyn gave her a small and comforting smile. David did not say anything, but Laelyn noticed how grave and scared he looked. Just then, all the forest trees disappeared. They came to a wide field dotted here and there with colourful pavilions. A myriad of creatures, both human-like and animals were scuttling here and there; some were practising archery and some were having duels of their own. They had reached the camp.

David turned to Laelyn, whose mouth had fallen open, and said, "I have a bad feeling about this."


	2. Is this a Dream?

**-----Chapter 2----- (****Laelyn's**** POV)**

**Is This a Dream?**

**A/N:** All I want is for you to read this and feed my email box with your reviews. No flames, I ignore it like blah! I prefer constructive criticism, thank you.

**Disclaimer:** Nope, still don't own it.

* * *

When we came out of the woods and into a field that had pavilions strategically placed here and there, my jaw dropped. The sight of both human and animal-like creatures, in little groups fencing or practicing archery, was just about it for me. _Animals__ - f__encing?_ I was beginning to think that I was going crazy. Really. _It just __doesn't make anymore sense than Hitler rallying for peace_

I scarcely heard my brother, David, say, "I have a bad feeling about this." It took me a while to comprehend his comment and when I did, I could only nod. At least I still had enough sense to shut my mouth. Furthermore, I had no comment.

The lion, Aslan, began walking again, through the pathway in the middle of all the tents. Well, they certainly were colourful, with interesting designs on them and the field was littered with flowers of every hue. It took me a long while to realise that these were not common English flowers; once I thought I saw a dandelion, but it was a brilliant purple tinged with light blue.

Everyone turned their attention to us, forgetting their practice sessions for a moment. It was a bit unnerving, to tell the truth. And it was rude. Seriously. I told this to David and he smiled, forcedly. I did not blame him. I put my hand on his shoulder as if to reassure him and returned an unsteady smile. He looked at me as if to say, "Thanks."

We turned our attention back to Aslan and I noticed that we were heading towards an exceptionally large tent at the end. When we did reach it a man with golden hair and bright blue eyes came to greet us. "Aslan," he said bowing, respect and gratefulness echoing in his voice.

It was then that I realised that everyone else had also done so. Not only to Aslan, but to us as well. I was a little taken aback at this; did they really think that my siblings and I could help them and their country? "Hardly not," I silently murmured.

"Raoul," acknowledged Aslan in his deep voice. He turned to us and then walked straight into the tent.

I noticed David hesitate before entering and I followed him with Stephen and Emily close behind me. Last of all came Raoul.

When we were all inside, Aslan turned to us. "Sons of Adam and Daughters of Eve; the crucial moment has passed. The people and animals of Avalon have accepted you as their leaders. Raoul and I will help prepare you for your duties. When the battle is over and victory is in your hands and all Avalon is in peace, you will be crowned Kings and Queens of Avalon."

We all nodded. I got this queasy feeling in my stomach. I was nervous. Dreadfully nervous. I had to chance to back away, but I didn't. We had to help these people after all. And besides, who would be there to look after Emily, who's destined to be alone while David, Stephen and I fight a war that's not ours? I glanced, a bit worried, at Emily, but she just stared solemnly at Aslan.

The Lion's gaze fell on David. "But it is to you, eldest, that the duty falls heaviest upon. For you will be High King above all others. Come forth, Son of Adam; I will prepare you to the best I can."

David drew a deep breath and took brave steps forward until he was only two steps away from Aslan. Stephen, Emily and I stayed rooted to our spots. "Who exactly are we fighting against?" asked David.

Exactly, that's what I also wanted to know. We had to know who our enemy was after all.

"Your enemy is Cladeus, and he takes the form of a vulture. His purpose is not clear as to what he wants Avalon for, but I do know that it is not for good. If Avalon falls into his hands it will be the end of not only this country, but many others as well."

I frowned. A man who could turn into a vulture? I am not liking this.

"And his army?"

"Humans and animals that have joined his side. They are many, but always remember that wars are not won by numbers."

Ah, yes, I thought with a wry smile. That may be true, but I bet they certainly help a lot.

I began to drift away from the current discussion, thinking about what Aslan had told us. It was certainly getting weirder every minute. Animals that could talk – and fight. Men having the ability to transform into vultures, maybe other animal forms besides. Talking lions, a war. _This has to be a dream. Nothing more. It has to be!_

I snapped out of my thoughts when I noticed that Raoul had gone. David and Stephen were with Aslan at a great, rectangular table in the middle of the tent; maps were spread all over and they seemed to be discussing a strategy. I looked down and noticed Emily was standing near me, still looking worried.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I don't want you to go to war." Well, that was stating the obvious; neither did I.

"We have to, Em." She frowned at this. "For these people. We'll see about going home afterwards. Besides, David has, it seems, decided to help them. He _is_ the eldest after all, and we'll listen to him - " I paused. Well, _I_ won't listen to him all the time, I decided. After all as the eldest, David was also a _little_ _too_ protective.

Emily remained silent, as if pondering about what I had just told her. Just then Raoul re-entered the tent, holding a leather pouch bag. Aslan looked at him and said something to the boys, who in turn looked up. Raoul beckoned for Emily to approach him.

"For you little lady, I give you these two daggers. Even the smallest weapon can have a thousand uses in the right hands." Emily took them with a small "Thank you".

He nodded to Stephen, who walked up to him. "For you, young sir, this sword and shield."

When Raoul smiled at me, I hesitated a little, but stepped forward all the same. "For you my lady, this bow and arrows and this rapier." He handed me my new weapons. They felt heavy in my hands; heavier than most things that I've been forced to carry, but I tried not to make it so obvious.

Finally, he looked towards David, who came to stand in front of him. "For you my lord, this sword and shield."

"Thank you, sir."

"These are weapons," said Aslan, "not toys. Bear them well, for the time to use them is nigh."

I examined my bow and arrows. Elaborate designs had been engraved in gold, giving them an elegant stature. The rapier was, on the other hand, light and seemed firm in my hands when I unsheathed it.

I looked at my brothers and my sister. Both David and Stephen had also unsheathed their swords; they seemed heavy and deadly to me, quite the opposite of my rapier. Both their shields had a blue knight on a horse on them. Emily's daggers were slightly curved with designs etched onto the blades.

After a while, a trickle of delicate laughter floated through the flap of the tent. Aslan looked at Emily and I and nodded and said, "Go, Daughters of Eve, the river nymphs will see to you."

**

* * *

**

"It's beautiful," I murmured. I was standing in front of a full-length mirror admiring my reflection. I had on a simple dark blue gown with a silver girdle around my waist. The gown seemed to shimmer with every movement I made. To be quite honest, I've never worn anything as beautiful and as graceful before. I saw Emily's reflection appear next to mine in the mirror.

"It suits you," she said, smiling. At last, I thought, smiling too; Emily rarely was ever sad and when she did she would fret for a few days.

"Do you really think so?"

"Of course I do, Lyn. Golly, it would have made you the belle of the ball at last year's school party!" She nodded her head and her eyes shone.

I studied my reflection again and I had to admit I couldn't agree more. My hair had been braided by the river nymphs and they had added little blue flowers to my hair. It certainly added a natural effect.

I gave a nod of approval and turned to face my sister. Emily was dressed in a dark green gown with a small golden belt around her waist. On it she had attached her daggers. Her dark brown hair was loose but the nymphs had made a crown of yellow flowers for her head which set it off perfectly. Instead of being moody and quiet, like I had expected, she was bubbly and perfectly cheerful. I decided to ignore it instead of spoiling the moment.

"Come on," I said, holding out a hand for her. "Let's go find those two brothers of ours."

"Ooh, let's!" She took my hand, giggled, and I smiled.

We walked out of our tent and headed that large tent where we last saw our dear brothers. Not seeing David and Stephen in it, we headed towards the river. Perhaps they would be resting there. Emily and I found them sitting at a low table under a large tree near the said river.

"Hullo," I said as I sat down near David. He had changed as well: into a red tunic with a leather vest over it. His lethal-looking sword was safely sheathed in a scabbard that hung from a belt at his waist. When I plopped down on the grass next to him, he had been brooding about something. Now he looked at me with a rather tired smile. "Hallo, Lyn. Had a good rest?"

"Never felt better, David. You?"

He laughed and patted my head. "Your good cheer's infectious."

"Hiya there!" said Emily cheerfully. She threw her arms around Stephen and giggled as he squirmed and wriggled below her. He wore a purple tunic and a similar leather vest. "Ouch! Emily: watch where you throw yourself! Can't breathe – get off!" She released him. "Goodness, I thought that being around Aslan had, in the very least, made you appreciate your younger sister better!"

I took a muffin from a silver tray on the table and bit into it. "Mmm, blueberry."

Emily chuckled and took one herself.

A few minutes later we had abandoned the table (having wiped clean the pastries on that silver tray) and were all sitting comfortably in an oak tree's shade.

"Shouldn't we be learning how to use our weapons?" asked Stephen, sitting up and pulling out tufts of grass.

"Yes, we should," answered David, nodding and standing up. "Come on; I'm sure we've got oodles to learn."

I can't help but groan as I stood up as well. "Oh yes, David, we can just _hardly_ wait."


	3. Practice and Preparations

**-----Chapter 3----- (Laelyn's POV)**

**Practice and ****Preparations**

**A/N:** Here's chapter 3 for ya'll. Beware the mushy sibling fluff. I have warned thou. Read and review.

**Disclaimer:** CoN is not mine. -sad-

* * *

"Nice shot!" exclaimed Emily to me when I had just put another arrow dead on target. 

"Thanks." I couldn't help but grin.

Emily stood where I was before and threw one of her daggers. It was close to the target. "How does she do it," she muttered.

"I'm a natural."

"Oh ha ha."

Loud shouts from nearby interrupted us. David and Stephen were sparring, using the new techniques that they had learnt from Raoul. I watched them with interest, paying attention to every movement that they made, for I was to go next. About five minutes later David was proven the one with more skill.

"Good one," said Stephen grinning.

"Yeah." David looked towards me and arched and eyebrow. "Are you ready?"

"Yes." I scowled at him as I picked up my rapier and unsheathed it.

"Be careful," cautioned Emily silently. I grinned at her. "I will, _mum_." She giggled and pushed me forward.

"Well, here goes," I muttered and took my place opposite my older brother.

From the corner of my eye I saw Stephen and Emily sit on the grass to watch us. "Prepare to be beaten," said David, grinning wolfishly.

"Oh, you just wait," I snarled back.

We both fell silent and began to circle each other like vultures, waiting for the right timing. Just then David headed towards me and I felt the full force of his sword's weight against mine. I gritted my teeth and held my stance. Again and again David charged at me and each time I just only managed to block his attacks. Finally I began to gain confidence and returned his blows. Drops of sweat ran down my neck as we continued our practice. Suddenly David's sword sliced through the air and hit mine with unexpected force and my rapier fell to the ground.

"Youch!" I howled, jumping back as if I had been burnt.

David lowered his sword and ran over to me with a look of regret and concern. "Are you all right? Did I hurt you?"

"No. That – that was a bit unexpected."

He looked at me as if to see if I were lying. "Are you sure Lyn?"

I nodded and smiled. "Stop being such a worry-wart David. I'm fine. Really." He looked at me with a look of disbelief. "Ok, then. If you say so."

By this time Emily and Stephen had reached us and were looking at me apprehensively_. Oh goodness__. Not them too._ "I'm fine, you guys." I picked up my rapier and said, "Nice practice. But I'm not sure this sparring thing is for me. I'd rather my bow and arrows."

David chuckled and smiled at me. "You may be right."

I nudged him playfully. "Hey!"

"What? You said so yourself."

"Ha ha."

Emily and Stephen chuckled. I looked at them and sighed. "So what do we do now?"

"It's getting late. We should rest." It was then that I realized it was steadily getting dark.

"Yes we should. Come on you two, time for bed." As we walked back to the tents we found another conveniently pitched near Emily and mine's for the boys. We all walked into ours, first to tuck Emily in.

"Hop in," said David, pulling back the covers for her. She tumbled in and snuggled comfortably among the many pillows. I placed both our weapons on a nearby table between the two beds.

She smiled and said, "This is comfy. I like it."

"Of course you do."

"Close your eyes and sleep tight," I said, leaning over David who was sitting near her to give her a kiss.

Emily murmured something unintelligent and turned over. We then headed in to tuck Stephen in even though he protested greatly. He climbed into his bed and lay down. "Now go to sleep young man," I said, kissing him on the forehead.

"Lyn!" he cried, turning his face away though he looked pleased all the same.

David and I silently crept out of the tent and sat under a tree some yards away. I sat down heavily and lay back. My brother followed and I heard him sigh.

"What was that for?"

"Hmm? Oh nothing really. It's just…I'm worried about this war. What if I made the wrong choice staying here?"

I copied his sigh and looked up at the sky. I took a few moments before answering him. "How do you know what will happen? And even if you knew, we wouldn't have been able to go back, would we? Aslan – Aslan said that it is our destiny – and maybe, he's right."

David remained quiet as if lost in his own thoughts. A comfortable silence followed before I broke it. "So, what are you all planning for this war?"

"Well, every human knight will be on horseback, with Steph and I at the front. Aslan might be there; he did not make any promises and he told us not to keep our hopes too high." He paused before continuing, "The animals shall be between each rider and we attack with full force. Some one thousand is behind the defense line and after that are the archers. Those will consist of the female warriors and other beings that are able to handle the bow and arrow. You will lead them Lyn." I nodded still staring at the night's sky. I don't think I have much of a choice.

"When the enemy charges first-" began David.

"How do you know that the enemy shall charge first?" I interrupted him.

"Aslan knows this Cladeus fellow, we follow Aslan after all. As I was saying, when the enemy charges first, you've got to wait for my signal to fire the arrows. Hit as many as you can at the front. If anything goes wrong, I want you to take Emily and run and hide."

"But-"

"No Lynnie," he said softly turning to me and holding my hand, "just do as I say. I will find Stephen and we will follow you both. Head to where we first appeared."

My lips trembled as I nodded again.

"Good girl." Just then he stood dusting off his clothes. "It's time we went to bed." He held out a hand for me and helped me up. We walked back slowly, in silence.

"Good night Lyn," he said, giving me a peck on the forehead.

"Night, David."


	4. On the Edge

**-----Chapter 4----- **

**On the Edge**

**A/N:** So, I feel a fight coming up, don't you? -cough- No, don't get your pants in a knot…or your skirt in a…well, whatever. Just read and review and I'll feed you all cookies!

**Disclaimer:** All belongs to C.S. Lewis.

**

* * *

**

**(Laelyn's POV)**

Three days had passed, filled with rigorous training and planning. I was currently sitting under a tree near the stream after having had a hearty breakfast with my brothers and sister. Sighing softly, I closed my eyes and relaxed, trying to ease the tension that had been building up over the past few days. Soon all thoughts drifted from my mind and I lay there in a dreamy haze. But it was not long, for I was disturbed by the sound of a horn.

Disgruntled and but a tad bit curious, I quickly got up and ran back to the pavilions. As I neared the main tent I saw David run out. I hurried over to him seeing the look off disdain on his face.

"What's wrong?" I asked, panting slightly.

"Cladeus' army has been spotted marching some miles away."

My throat went dry at the information and my eyes widened. "Oh God…"

David looked at me and suddenly I was pulled into a hug. "This is it Lyn," he said into my hair. "It's starting. Quickly, get yourself ready and find Emily. Make sure she stays with her guard before you come back here. I'll find Stephen." He pulled away and smiled at me.

I nodded silently and began running towards my tent. "Emily!" I cried bursting through the opening. She looked up and seeing me, she quickly rushed to my side, hugging my middle. "Come, let me get my weapons and I'll take you to your guard."

She let go and sniffed. I glanced at her before flinging a blue cloak over my shoulders. I strapped my quiver to my back and hooked my rapier to my belt and then grabbed my bow. "You have your daggers?"

She nodded and I pulled her out our tent. Eight soldiers approached; apparently they had been waiting. "Keep her safe," I said. "No harm is to come to her!"

"Yes my lady."

Emily looked at me again and my heart broke. I stooped down to hug her, my eyes brimming with tears. "Don't worry. We'll come back safely. David shall win this battle."

Emily cried silently. "I know you will."

I gave her a quick kiss before nodding to the soldiers and headed back to meet David and Stephen. When I reached them, both were standing near the horses that were given to us. They were wearing armor and blue tunics with the symbolic blue knight and horse on them. A path was made between the soldiers and they watched us, waiting.

"Come," said David pulling Nyssa, my horse, forward. She was a beautiful chestnut mare with white socks. He helped me onto her before assisting Stephen unto a stallion. He then mounted his majestic black horse and began to make his way through the army.

**

* * *

****(David's POV)**

The distant sound of drums could be heard as the opposing army marched over the plains towards us. I looked to my left to watch Stephen. He sat on his horse, tense, his face grim. As if feeling my eyes on him, he turned to me and gave me a lopsided grin. I tried to return it, for my face felt as if it had frozen. The anxiety was killing me; I shifted slightly and felt Daeron, my stallion, move beneath me. This armor was certainly uncomfortable. My thoughts strayed to Laelyn, who was on the small hill behind us with the archers. Before leaving for the frontlines, she had stopped me.

_---Flashback---_

_"Be careful, will you?" she asked softly. She was shivering slightly despite the warm air and the cloak she had on._

_"Of course I will," I answered chuckling. "I'm not reckless, you should know that."_

_She shook her head laughing quietly. Then she became serious again. "Look out for Stephen. Make sure he doesn't get hurt. I'd rather he not visit the healing wards when this is over." I nodded feeling a lump form in my throat. "After all, I won't be there to look after you both." We both laughed again before falling silent. I looked at her but she seemed lost in her thoughts. I sat there waiting patiently for whatever she had to say._

_Finally she snapped out of it and I could see the sorrow in her eyes. "Emily will be waiting. We don't want to disappoint her; I wish she didn't have to be alone if you take my meaning. David… She looked so scared, so vulnerable - I left my heart with her."_

_"As did I."_

_---End flashback---_

Stephen's voice stirred me from my reminiscing. "They are here."

I looked ahead of me to see the faint lines of soldiers waiting. The sun danced across armor flashing light here and there. I grasped the reins tightly and set my chin. We were ready for them, we would win.

**

* * *

****(Laelyn's POV)**

"My lady, are you alright?"

"What?" I said, turning to the girl beside me, glad to be distracted.

"I asked if you're alright."

"No, I'm not alright. We're waiting for a battle to begin Rowena; of course I would not be alright. Are you alright, of course you aren't. No one's alright. And please, I've told you not to call me 'my lady'. It's just Laelyn."

Rowena looked at me with concern, although I could see a bit of amusement hidden in her face. "Yes my la – I mean, Laelyn."

I nodded absentmindedly while turning back to the front. _This is going to take a long time to get used to if we make it. No wait – we are going to make it. Yes, we are, of course we will, with – _

"Look," whispered Rowena. I followed her gaze to see the other army already lined up on the other side. I could hear the faint beating of drums coming from them. Just then the enemies' horns were sounded and its army was lead at a run. This was it.

"Ready the arrows!" I yelled notching an arrow in my bow. My back rigid, I waited for David's signal.


	5. Straight Into Battle

**-----****Chapter 5****-----**

**Straight into Battle**

**A/N:** Here's the chapter you've all been waiting for. I'm sorry for the delay, but as I said in my profile, my computer crashed a while back but it's fixed now, though the Internet is giving trouble because of something with the phone connection or something. We've called 'the people' to fix it but they haven't come. So if you're reading this it means I've found some way to post this on the net. XD

**Disclaimer:** Wish I did own Narnia, but I guess its one wish that'll never be true, aye?

* * *

David gave the signal and as if on autopilot, the archers on the hill released their arrows. They whizzed through the air in perfect arches to strike their targets down. David and Stephen watched as the front rows of their enemies charge fell like marionettes only to be trampled into the dust by their fellows. Arrow after arrow was let loose and soldier after soldier fell but every time a new one rushed to take their place. Steadying his horse, David unsheathed his sword and looked to his brother. Stephen nodded and followed suit. To his other side, Raoul looked at him with his steadfast gaze and David gripped his shield tighter. Raising his sword in the air, he yelled with all the might he could muster and he could hear the clamours of his army behind him. Without losing breath, he led his horsemen at a gallop and the Avalonian horses pounded through the wind with breathtaking force. 

The soldiers on the hill watched both armies with bated breath and Laelyn felt herself wince as they collided like two oncoming waves. She instinctively tightened her hold on her bow and pursed her lips. Minute by minute the tension built. She watched as soldiers fell from both sides but was unable to spot her brothers. Laelyn silently wished for the hundredth time that this was a dream but a cry made her lose her thought. Looking up, she saw a dark cloud in the sky. It was moving fast and she suddenly felt sure that this was no cloud at all. Hope fled her heart as her hunch was proved. Birds of all types and sizes were zooming in on the battle below and, she felt her gut clench, on the second half of David's army that was on the hill.

An image of Emily flashed before her eyes, and Laelyn felt a surge of strength course through her. Notching an arrow, she aimed at a carrier and released. She was relieved as it hit its mark and she then decided that she wasn't going down without a fight. Laelyn half groaned, half grinned at the brave yet somewhat foolish saying. Seeking another target, she let loose her arrow but did not wait to see if she had hit her mark this time. Laelyn watched in horror as the birds sent rocks hurtling towards the battle below. Something above screeched and she looked up again and saw something hurtling towards her. It was all she could do to remember something crashing into her and being knocked into the ground. The darkness threatened to consume her and she willingly succumbed.

**

* * *

**

His horse running through everyone and everything, David slashed his sword left and right, hitting down whatever blocked his path. He saw the terror upon the faces of his foes, and it took all his will to strike them down, knowing full well that given the chance they would not spare him. He blocked heavy blows with his shield and more than twice he had almost slipped from the saddle. Already he was feeling tired and the stench of blood was everywhere.

"David, lookout!"

He had hardly turned around when his mount bolted and being unprepared, he was thrown backwards into the ground. Spots swam before his eyes and David shook his head. His helm was heavy and he felt a slight ache on his back. A shadow loomed above him and he saw a soldier with his axe raised before him. David reached for his sword but it was too for from his reach. "I'm going to kill you like a wild boar," growled the man and he brought the axe down.

He waited for the blow, but it did not come. Opening his eyes, he saw another figure in front of him fighting the soldier. There was a flash of silver and the man who had threatened David fell limp. Raoul turned to David and helped him up. David picked up his sword and shield and turned back to his saviour. "Thanks." Raoul nodded, but before David could blink, he was yanked aside as a boulder came crashing down upon them.

With this, a new assault was launched upon them, and David raised his shield to block the blows. Fire burned his being, and David felt strength return to him. Grasping his sword, he stabbed at his enemies and they looked upon him in fear. Some tried to flee but they were stopped by Raoul. The ring of bodies around them began to grow larger and in his mind, David was sure of victory.

**

* * *

**

It was in that way which Stephen found them. As he watched, his brother and Raoul seemed like great men of war, who could kill any man in their wrath.

But then the vision was gone and there stood David leaning wearily against his sword. He looked up and felt a rush of relief. "You're alright!"

"Of course I am. What'd you think?" said Stephen haughtily but smiling all the same.

David opened his mouth to answer but his words were drowned out by a roar. They turned to see a swarm of soldiers and fierce creatures bearing down upon them. Before any of them could react, those in the front were pierced by arrows and those behind stumbled in their haste, looking around for their assailants. David felt himself grin as Laelyn and the archers revealed themselves. They had surrounded their enemies and had their bows trained upon them.

"Surrender yourselves now and your punishment shall not be so severe," said Raoul walking into the circle and stopping at a safe distance.

He was answered with harsh, mocking laughter that made the hairs on the back of their necks stand straight. David felt the heat rise in his face and he made to take a step forward but stopped when he caught Raoul's eye.

Before any of them could react, a second party of Cladeus' army ambushed them. A large bear headed straight for Stephen wielding a fatal looking mace in its hand. The bear swung and Stephen ducked, hesitant to put his shield arm forward. Again and again the mace headed for Stephen and he only managed to just get out of the way. The strain was taking its toll on him and he crashed into a boulder to escape another swipe that might've had his head off. Stephen cried out as he felt a searing pain in his shoulder. He slid to ground letting go of his sword and shield as his fingers grew numb. He saw the bear above him, making what looked like a sneer, and he felt the blood drain from his face. The hairy hands were raised, clutching the mace tightly and Stephen knew the worst was coming. Staring straight into the face of his victor, he saw the teeth bared, the eyes looking at him with deadly intent. But those eyes widened and the mouth lolled open looking down on him with a blank look.

The bear dropped his mace and fell sideways with three arrows protruding from his back.

Laelyn rushed towards Stephen, her face as white as his and her hands shaking. She dropped her bow as she crouched down beside him. "Are you alright?!" She gently held his face looking for any sign of injury. "You don't look too good."

Stephen snorted. "I bet I look loads better than you." Laelyn stared at him, frowning.

He pointed to the bloody bruise above her forehead and scratches on her arms.

She smiled, tears gathering in her eyes as she pulled him into a hug.

"Well, well. Isn't this a lovely sight?"

They both looked up; Laelyn gasped and Stephen reached for his sword.

The man's eyes flicked towards Stephen as he did this and he smiled. "That is quite unnecessary, you know."

Stephen couldn't help but silently agree, for they had been completely surrounded by enemy soldiers and creatures. Unfortunately for him and Laelyn, David and Raoul were no where in sight, and neither was any of their soldiers.

He felt his sister squeeze his hand and he knew that she was warning him to stay quiet. He returned her gesture but remained looking at the new arrival.

As if sensing their unease, the man's smile widened revealing pointed teeth. "Though I am sure you may have already guessed who I am, I deem it…mandatory to introduce myself." The man paused as if waiting to see their reaction, but getting none he continued, "I am Cladeus and I wish to hold a treaty."

Stephen had the sudden urge to snort again but he pressed his teeth together to prevent any unwanted sound from escaping his lips. This is what they call a treaty? Not really fair. He felt weak, vulnerable, while sitting on the ground with fully armed men oppressing them in a tight circle.

"And what are your terms?" asked Laelyn, her expression impassive.

Cladeus turned his eyes towards her and Stephen was immediately reminded of bird circling its prey.

"That you and your brothers call off your army. They must all surrender to my people. You and your brothers and sister however, must forsake all titles of hierarchy and either join me...or go back to your world, never to return. If you chose the latter, I promise you that no harm will come to your family."

Alarm filled Stephen. He knew that Laelyn would consider leaving Avalon with her family safe, after all, no matter how stubborn and how much she could deny it that had always been her first priority. Well almost first, besides getting excellent grades at school.

He had another urge to laugh and stopped himself in time. What was going on with him?

Pulling himself back to the present, Stephen carefully regarded his sister's face, as if trying to get a glance into her thoughts.

After several moments, Laelyn stirred uncomfortably and she got to her feet, picking up her bow at the same time. Stephen followed her lead, keeping a firm hold on his sword. Some of the soldiers around them raised their weapons but Cladeus waved them off.

To him, it seemed as if a hundred new cares had been placed on her shoulders. She seemed older, more mature. He watched her hesitate, feeling a slight panic in his chest. She was staring directly at Cladeus and to him there was a slight dazed look in her eyes.

Ever since their arrival into Avalon, Stephen had become aware that he, and his siblings as well, had grown. He was no longer the spoilt, teasing boy he had been. His new concern for these people and their country had done away with all the pettiness. David hadn't changed much, indeed, he was more of himself; the brave and over-protective older brother, Laelyn had developed a motherly instinct which clashed with her (sometimes unexpected) fierce demeanour. And little Emily, Stephen felt a pang for her; she had come out of her shell that was caused by their father's departure for the war.

Laelyn's voice struck a bell in Stephen's head.

"We cannot accept."

The atmosphere tensed. The smile had been wiped off Cladeus' face. Stephen watched in unease and bemusement as his face became flushed. He seemed to grow in height, his face darkened, his arms broadened. What had been feet turned to vicelike claws, where Cladeus' face had been, there were small black eyes and a hooked beak.

Stephen and Laelyn stepped back in horror as a large, fully formed vulture rose over them.

"This is not right," whispered Stephen, his voice quivering.

Laelyn aimed her bow at a soldier and fired. He fell to the ground just as it shook with a loud callous shriek.

"RUN!" shouted Laelyn and she pushed Stephen before her.

Deciding now was not the time to argue; he jumped over the soldier's limp form and ran. His legs ached from lack of use and the sword felt heavy in his hand. He regretted leaving his shield behind; he felt that it might've offered some security. Everything was hazy; he had no sense of direction except a guiding voice kept telling him to run. Stephen faintly wondered what the use of armour was for if not to hinder soldiers.

It felt like ages, and desperate for air Stephen stopped, his body protesting to the strenuous activity.

"What are you doing?!" exclaimed Laelyn, pausing next to him. "Come on!"

"'S too late for that now."

A shadow had passed above them and Stephen was looking over Laelyn's shoulder.

The vulture had alighted on a boulder and was observing them intently.

Laelyn aimed at it and he said, "It's over. It's too late." She released her arrow and it missed.

Fumbling, she reached for another and notched it.

The vulture cried and sprang. The arrow rushed through the air and struck the boulder. Stephen fell back, hitting his head. Stars swam before his eyes and shadows flickered above him. Through the dimness he heard a voice crying his name out. Resisting the urge to close his eyes, he saw someone fall to the ground. Before he gave in, another dark form leapt over him and as fatigue crept into his body, a last scream filled his ears as he slipped into darkness.

**

* * *

**

The sun shone brilliantly in the sky, its rays glimmering on broken shields and helms. David wearily observed the battlefield, silently mourning the loss of soldiers. He watched as Raoul walk among the bodies looking for survivors. Thankfully, most of them consisted of Aslan's people. Turning his head, he tried to spot Stephen and Laelyn, but they were no where in sight. _That's odd; I could've sworn they were right next to me._

He hurried along, occasionally bending to check an indistinguishable face. The sight of the bodies and blood was enough to make any man sick, but fear for his siblings kept him going.

An ear shattering screech reverberated in the air and David stopped dead in his tracks. This was no ordinary scream – in fact, it wasn't human. _Oh no._

Terror seized hold of him, and he ran, not away but towards the sound. He could hear someone shouting – it sounded like Laelyn – and he made for their voice. Rounding the corner of a large rock, the sight he beheld made his blood run cold.

On the ground lay Stephen, his face pale and kneeling on the ground, a few feet away, was Laelyn. She was crying and calling out to him, but he didn't answer. Raising his eyes David saw Cladeus; he guessed it was him from what Aslan had told them. Except, he wasn't in human form. His plumage was as black as shadow and his face held a revolting, demonic look. A cruel sound escaped him and it sounded like laughter. He was bearing down upon Laelyn and in his eyes, there was a savage hunger.

Without even realising it, David anticipated his attack and holding his sword high, he ran. Leaping over Stephen, he darted between Laelyn and Cladeus. He swung his sword and it met his wing. Cladeus' scream of anguish was loud in David's ear and he stumbled backward.

He kept his eyes on vulture, the blood pounding in his veins. His injured wing was out at a peculiar angle and David shuddered as the vulture turned its head towards him. A low gurgling was coming from it and as he stared into its eyes, a sudden drowsiness came upon him. Falling to his knees, David loosened the hold on his sword. He felt the bruises of battle on his body more openly and welcomed the embrace of slumber. Still looking into the black depths of orbs, he heard someone calling his name.

"David! No!"

David felt something whoosh past him and very suddenly, the contact was broken. He shook his head and stood up, noticing that the vulture had backed away; an arrow in its previous position. Without thinking, without hesitation, he raised his sword for the second time and brought it down with a yell, launching himself upon his enemy.

Cladeus gave a scream of despair as the sword made contact with his body. He collapsed to the ground in a heap, quivering. A soft cloud of darkness was gathering around the shaking form of Cladeus, and David and Laelyn watched in horror as it consumed him. Then, feeling the weariness and exhaustion of battle upon him once more, David felt a slight ache in his head from the hot sun. He lost sight of what was happening and could only remember falling back into someone's arms.


	6. Together Again

**-----Chapter 6-----**

**Together Again**

**A/N:** That was some battle wasn't it? Whoa ... ahem, this chapter just a little thing that should be filling in some of the gaps from the previous chapter. So, you should find the answers to your questions here ... you did have questions didn't you?

**Disclaimer:** My characters are my own, like duh.

**

* * *

**

**(David's POV)**

Coming to my senses, I felt something cold and wet being pressed against my forehead. The air on my face was cool and I could hear hushed voices coming from nearby. I could feel the soft cushions behind my head and the comforting hand brushing my hair back. Opening my eyes, I was met with an equally blue gaze.

Laelyn smiled and I returned it. "You're ok," she whispered, as if reassuring herself.

There was a shriek and a cry of, "David!" before I felt the weight of something – or someone – against me.

"Emily! He's only just got up!"

I laughed weakly and welcomed the embrace of my little sister. "Hey Em," I said as she clung to my midsection. There was a muffled reply before she got up, and sitting on the edge of the bed she giggled happily.

Sitting up, I looked to the other bed to see a grinning Stephen. "You don't look too good," he said.

"Well neither do you," replied Laelyn, who had a similar expression to his on her face. It was then that I noticed the bruise above her forehead and her bandaged hands.

"What happened?" I asked, frowning.

She looked at me and sighed. "You need rest David. After you're fully healed, we'll have all the time to discuss how I got these."

I shook my head and grimaced as it hurt when I did this. "No," I said firmly, "I'm afraid I don't have the patience."

She opened her mouth to retort but was beaten by Stephen. "Come on Laelyn. If you don't tell us, we won't go to sleep at all!"

Laelyn put a hand to her head and sat down on his bed. "Fine. But don't complain if any part of you starts hurting, because I'll only stop at the end and nowhere sooner or later."

Emily settled herself under the covers and put her head against my shoulder. Stephen sat waiting expectantly and Laelyn sighed again, before beginning her account.

* * *

"... And before I knew it, a boulder was coming straight for me. I didn't have time to react, but thank Aslan that Rowena had pushed me out of harm's way in time. Unfortunately I hit my head and was knocked out, receiving this," she pointed to the bruise, "as a souvenir."

"What about your hands?" asked Emily softly.

"My hands? Well, I couldn't tell you how many of those birds tried to peck me to death even if I wanted to. It's a good thing I still had some of the archers with me ... for a while."

I looked at Stephen and noticed that he seemed deep in thought. Then, he looked up, a confused expression on his face. "Before I slipped into unconsciousness, I heard someone scream. Was that you?"

Laelyn shook her head. "It was Cladeus."

I sat up straighter, the anxiety of the morning returning to me. "What happened to him?"

"Just after you fell, I ran over to you," said Laelyn. She hesitated before continuing. "It was all a blur to tell you the truth. All I remember is Cladeus being consumed by the darkness. I was so scared – I didn't want to think that anything serious had happened to any of you. So I didn't exactly see what happened to Cladeus because I was looking over you, David. But when I looked up, he wasn't there. Nothing."

"I can't believe I fell under his spell."

"His spell?" questioned Stephen raising an eyebrow.

I nodded, remembering the feeling of haziness as I had stared into the eyes of the Cladeus-vulture thing. Aslan had warned us of it, but in the panic and the haste I had forgotten.

"He didn't only get you."

I looked at Laelyn as she smiled sadly. "When he cornered Stephen and me, and he told us his 'terms', I was just so consumed in my thoughts that I had forgotten what Aslan had told us, David." She looked as me apologetically, but I shook my head and smiled in return. After all, it was to be expected in such alarming times.

As I dwelled on my thoughts, I saw Laelyn get up from the corner of my eye. "Come on Em," she said, coming over to my bed. "The boys need their rest."

Emily nodded and slipped out the bed. She moved towards Laelyn, who put a hand on her shoulder. "Goodnight David. 'Night Stephen."

"'Night Em."

She smiled before allowing Laelyn to lead her out of the tent. I sighed and flopped back down onto my pillows. Everything was as it should be. We had won. And we were together again, safe.


End file.
